Pokemon: Journey of the Heart and Soul
by Fang Snake Sophie
Summary: This follows the story of Pokemon Trainer Sophie of New Bark Town, she and her Misdreavus, named Missy, plan to conquer the Pokemon League. But with several twists and turns along the way, let the Adventure Begin.
1. 1 Enter Sophie Nitamashii

Enter Sophie Nitamashii: The Soaring Spirit

Mt. Silver is the highest peak in Johto, Pokemon trainers seeking greatness sought to climb the mountain. A small town is nestled at the bottom. It was said children born in the town would rise to greatness, to date 27 children have been born here but none have done so...

Sophie Nitamashii was from Mt. Silver originally but she couldn't be further from the belief. She now lived in New Bark Town; she had lived with her mother until about three months ago when she passed away now only her Misdreavus was there to keep her company. She was going from job to job, long since dropping out of school. When she wasn't working she was often at home crying in the corner remembering her mother...

Sophie's life at Mt. Silver had been better, when her mother was still with her; she was home-schooled, as there wasn't a proper school there. "I know you'll be the child to raise to greatness," Sophie's mother always used to say. Sophie had always believed her...

Sophie arrived home after her second job that night, at the New Bark All-Night Mini-Mart. She was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep, hoping to wake up to find it all a dream.

"_Misdreavus,"_ said her little Screech Pokemon. ("Welcome home.")

"I'm home Missy," said Sophie. "But I wish mum was here too," Sophie then started to cry. "Mum," she sobbed. "Why did you have to die and leave me like this," she was starting to get more angry than sad.

"_Mis- Mis- Misdreavus,"_ said Missy trying to soothe her. ("Please, please, don't cry Soph.")

Sophie settled then rustled up a meal and fell asleep...

Sophie never knew her father, he nicked off when she was only a baby, her mother always spoke ill of him. saying that he didn't matter. "Just look what we've had," she'd say. "Would you have it any other way?" "Never," Sophie would reply but secretly she wanted to know the man who was in a way, a part of her...

When Sophie awoke she looked at the clock by the couch on which she had been sleeping. 8:34am it read.

"I'M LATE!" She screamed, quickly getting on a change of clothes and dashing out the door. "Guard the house Missy," she called back.

"_Misdreavus,"_ said Missy. ("Be safe Soph.")

Once Sophie was gone Missy used it psychic powers to open one of Sophie's books and began reading.

***

"I know I'm late, I'm sorry,' Sophie said to her boss at her day job cleaning some lab.

"This is the fifth time this month," said her boss, a distinguished man wearing a lab coat. "Sophie, you know you're a nice girl and work hard but-"

"But what," said Sophie nervously; she knew the tone.

"Well, we think big of you and we'll always be a reference-"

"I'm fired," said Sophie shocked.

"Well, I'm sorry but maybe cleaning labs isn't what a girl your age should be doing."

Sophie thought she came to tears, what she did know was she came to the floor.

"Sophie, Sophie!" cried her boss. "Can I get some help here?"

_When Sophie was 12 she found a baby Misdreavus that had been injured. She nursed it to health and named it Missy, since then it has been her pet. When she was 14 her mother fell ill and they moved to New Bark Town. Her mother never seemed to get better, one day when Sophie was 15 she found her mother dead on the kitchen floor. She had cried for nearly a week..._

Sophie awoke; she was lying on a couch in the lab.

"You're awake," said her boss.

"What time is it?" asked Sophie.

The man looked at his watch. "About 3:30 in the afternoon." He said.

"I have to go," said Sophie.

"What why?" asked the man.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to get to my night job soon." And Sophie ran out.

***

Sophie arrived at home and found Missy sleeping on the couch, she quietly got changed and headed out to the Mini Mart.

She arrived at the Mini-Mart on time and stood behind the counter as the various customers came in and out.

Then one boy came in, Sophie knew him, he was the most popular kid at her old school.

"_S*it,"_ thought Sophie. _"If he find out I'm working here what will happen, you have to be 18 to work here, if they find out I lied about my age I'll get fired, and I'll never be able to make the rent next week."_

Sophie watched the boy collect a packet of chips and can of drink before walking up to the counter and looking Sophie right in the face.

"Just these," he said.

Sophie rang them up, "That'll be $7.80," she said.

"Thanks," said the boy before adding. "By the way how'd you get a job here."

Sophie was dreading the fact that question would come up. "Um… Well."

"I tried getting a job but they said I was too young, eighteen they wanted I think," he continued. "And you were in my class last year, so you couldn't be eighteen."

"I was held back two years," said Sophie before she had time to think of a better excuse.

"Riiiiiggghhhhttt," replied the boy doubtibly, before leaving.

"_Phew," _thought Sophie. _"If the boss found out, sheeze."_

Sophie arrived home that night with her pay and put it all together.

"Alright," she thought, as she worked out her funds. "I'll need that much for rent, and this much for the shopping…"

Her work woke up Missy who drifted into the room and gave her a nudge.

"_Misdreavus Misdre-,"_ said Missy. ("Go to sleep, it's late.")

"I can't Missy, I need to find another job in the paper and arrange an interview tomorrow."

Suddenly Sophie collapsed on the desk and was asleep.

Sophie woke next morning at 9:07am, she didn't know what to do, she didn't have any decent clothes for an interview. She went outside and collected the daily paper from the mailbox.

She opened it and looked at an advertisement on the front page.

INDIGO PLATEAU POKEMON LEAGUE 1st PRIZE – ₣ 1,000,000

Sophie looked at Missy who was also looking at the advert with great enthusiasm.

"Well Missy?" asked Sophie.

Missy nodded. _"Misdreavus!"_ ("Let's do it!")

And that was all the convincing Sophie needed.


	2. 2 Nic Funsei

**Nic Funsei: The Lost Soul**

Nic Funsei was just an almost-ordinary boy in New Bark High School, or at least had been until he'd dropped a couple of weeks ago. He was only the second or third person to drop out, he knew the first had been some girl named Sophie, not many people had seen her since, and he often saw her running around town.

Nic had once lived in Pallet Town in Kanto, but his family had all passed away.

"I don't wish to live since my parents died but I have to be brave, for you, though sometimes I wish I could just die," Nic said to his little Eevee.

Before he died Nic's father gave him a baby Eevee, Nic loved the little Pokemon, it was the only connection between him and his family.

Nic had read a snippet in the paper about the Pokemon League at Indigo Plateau however hadn't considered it.

"Eevee's not strong enough for that," he thought as he walked around town with his Eevee following him.

As he walked he saw Sophie Nitamashii walking towards the west of Town with her Misdreavus close behind.

"Wonder where she's off to so early," he said to himself.

Nic didn't mean to follow her intentionally, it just seemed to happened, if she turned and saw him he'd simply say he was headed to a friends house a turn down a street.

She turned and saw him sooner than Nic had expected.

"Nic?" Sophie asked. "Shouldn't you be at school?" she asked.

Nic realized that it was only noon on a Thursday.

"I- I dropped out," he said.

Sophie seemed to get a bit annoyed. "So what your following trying to see how I get by is that it?" she asked angrily.

"No, that's not it," Nic said. "It's just-"

Sophie didn't seem to care, she just turned around and kept walking, picking up the pace, her Misdreavus looking back now and then to see if Nic was still following them...

Nic was born in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, just east of Johto, he had lived there with his family until they had died when a group of wrong doers had broken into the house, Nic and his Eevee had escaped, after the incident he had run as far from home as he could, he ended up in Viridian City, he was adopted by a couple who soon moved to Vermillion, Nic had hated his adoptive parents...

Nic continued walking around town until he saw Sophie again, across the road. He stopped, he was out of her view behind a tree, he watched her go into an important looking building, he had been in the same building once on a school trip. It was Professor Elm's Research Lab.

"What the hell could she have business in there for," he wondered...

When Nic was 14 he jumped the SS Aqua from Vermillion City to Olivine in Johto, from there he had hitched a ride with a traveller to New Bark Town in his truck. Nic had lived there since in an abandoned house, several people knew he was there but no one bothered complaining...

Nic followed Sophie into the building, he had no idea what his excuse would be, all he knew was that there was something about Sophie that helped him ease his mind, he'd heard that her mum had died, perhaps it was that was the reason. They both knew what it felt like to lose their parents.

Sophie was talking to a man in a white lab coat when she turned around.

"Are you stalking me or something?" she snapped at him.

"No, I just thought I'd come check the place out," Nic replied make nervous waves around in the air.

"_Eevee,"_ said his Eevee. ("Dumb Ar*e.")

"Well then my lab seems to be receiving a lot of attention nowadays," laughed the man Sophie's was talking to.

"I'm Professor Elm, Pokemon Researcher," he introduced himself to Nic.

Nic saw Sophie's jaw drop.

"You're k- k- kidding," she stuttered.

"No, why?"

Sophie was amazed. "I was working for a Pokemon researcher all this time and didn't even know it!" She screamed nearly at the top of her lungs.

"I did introduce myself at the interview," explained Professor Elm.

Missy just looked at Sophie and sighed. _"Misdreavus,"_ she said quietly. ("Idiot.")

"You work here," asked Nic.

"I did," explained Sophie. "However I'm leaving town."

"Really," said Nic, he was shocked, Sophie was really the only person who could understand the way he felt, and now she was leaving. "Where are you going?"

Sophie seemed confused by Nic's sudden interest, they had been in several classes together before she'd left school and he'd barely said two words to her.

"I was going to…" Sophie dug around in her pocket and pulled out a newspaper clipping and handed it to Nic.

Nic saw it was the Pokemon League Notice he'd seen that same day.

"I was going to try and take part in that," Sophie blurted out. "I came round here because I wanted Professor Elm to know I was okay after what happened," she said.

Sophie began to walk out of the room, past Nic but the Professor Elm said.

"Sophie, if your going to compete in the Pokemon League you'll need some other Pokemon, right?" he asked.

"Yes," said Sophie. "I was planning to capture some others."

"I'll help you get started," he said. "Sophie, come with me, Nic you too."

Sophie and Nic followed the Professor into a room; Sophie had swept it a few times, and could she it still seemed rather clean.

"I'd like you both to have these," he said passing them both small computer like devices, Sophie's purple with a Pink outline and Nic's black with a yellow outline. "Those are Pokedex," he explained.

Sophie had heard the word, but never thought she'd see one for real. "A high tech encyclopaedia that stores data on any Pokemon you've seen or caught," she said, she was unaware of the origins of the words but she'd plucked them from some point in her mind.

"Exactly," said the Professor. "Sophie, as your going to capture Pokemon, I'd like you to help me fill that up."

Sophie seemed a little confused. "You fire me, then want to employ me again?"

"Well, not exactly employ," said Professor Elm. "But let me tell you, the title of Dex Holder is highly renowned and prestigious."

"Then how come I've never heard it before?" said Nic rather matter-of-factly.

Professor Elm was embarrassed. "Well I suppose you'd be the first ones to have the title, but that would make you the greatest," he added, trying to sway them.

"_More like the only,"_ thought Sophie. "But if I'm busy collecting Badges how will I have time to fill this?"

"You'll find the time," said Professor Elm, tapping her on the forehead.

"Well why'd you give me one," asked Nic.

Professor Elm looked at Nic for a minute. "I see promise in you young man," he said. "I suggest you follow Sophie's lead and leave on this quest as well.

"Before you go rushing off I have something else for you."

Professor Elm walked over to a circular table and took two Pokeballs out of slots in it.

"I now you rather well Sophie, and I can say this Pokemon is perfect for you."

Sophie opened the ball and a small blue crocodile like Pokemon materialized from the white energy. It had sharp teeth, and red spikes down it's back.

"_Todidi,"_ it said cheerily while it jumped and waved its feet in the air. ("Hello there")

Sophie crouched down so she could speak to the Pokemon face-to-face.

"Hi there," she said. "I'm Sophie," she tickled the Pokemon's belly and it laughed.

"_Todo- Tododile,"_ it said happily. ("My name's Tododile")

"I think I'll nickname you," Sophie thought for a minute as she watched Tododile snappy it's jaws at nothing in particular. "Snappy," she said finally.

Nic had also been given a Pokeball he didn't open it though.

"Right," said Professor Elm. "You two kids hurry along."

"Of course," said Sophie. "Missy, Snappy come on," and she ran out of the lab, Missy and Snappy close behind.

"_Misdreavus Mis- -Vus,"_ called Missy. ("I'm right behind you")

"_Todo-,"_ said Snappy right after. ("Me too")

Nic walked slowly out of the lab, by the time he was out side he could only see a silhouette of Sophie far down the street headed for Route 29. his brown blew in the breeze and he replaced his red cap before looking down at his two Pokemon.

"Well," he said. "We'd better go get ready," and with that he turned towards his house to gather what he needed.


End file.
